


Unclench

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Aaron and Chrissie talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the Chrissie in here is next to nothing like the Chrissie we see on the show, but it is the Chrissie I would like to see, in a way.

Aaron fixed the front door with his glare. His fists were clenching and unclenching, pressed to his thighs. 

“What are you doing here?” a voice startled him from behind.

He turned and saw Chrissie, standing there with Dog on a leash. 

“Listing reasons why it’s wrong to hit people,” Aaron said through gritted teeth.

“Didn’t you just get out for GBH?” Chrissie stated as she unhooked the leash from Dog’s collar and he ran off.

“Yeah, reason number 1 right there,” Aaron said.

“So, who is it?” Chrissie asked, standing next to Aaron now. “Lawrence? Ronnie?”

Aaron scoffed.

“Ah… my dear sister, then,” Chrissie said. “What did she do?”

Aaron looked at Chrissie and that was all it took.

“No,” Chrissie said. “Really?”

“Go on,” Aaron said. “Say ‘I told you so’, tell me it was bound to happen.”

“I told you so,” Chrissie said, “it was bound to happen.”

Aaron bit his lower lip and swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry,” Chrissie said and it actually sounded sincere.

They were silent for a while and Chrissie waited, waited for Aaron to do something, to spring into action, to walk up to the door and pound on it, to give Rebecca a piece of his mind. And to be honest, a part of Chrissie would enjoy that.

“You must hate me so much,” Aaron said finally.

“No,” Chrissie said surprised. “Do you hate her?”

“Yes,” Aaron said immediately. “Why don’t you hate me?”

“Because,” Chrissie said, stepping in front of him so he wouldn’t focus on the front door anymore, “I hated him.”

Aaron scoffed and then sighed and something dawned on Chrissie.

“That is why you hate her, right? Because you can’t hate him?”

Aaron didn’t answer, which was answer enough.

“So how long has it been going on?” Chrissie asked.

“What?” Aaron asked confused.

“The affair,” Chrissie said. “Robert and Rebecca?”

“No,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “It’s not…. like that. It was one time, one drunken mistake. Doesn’t make it hurt any less though.”

Chrissie scoffed at that. “Sure,” she said and raised her eyebrows.

“He told me,” Aaron said, ignoring her scoff. “I told him how much I…. well, I thanked him for everything and he just… broke down. I never saw him like that…”

“So you believe him?” Chrissie asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron just said.

Chrissie stepped back again, standing beside him.

“So, are you gonna go in?” she asked.

“Not sure yet,” Aaron said.

“We should print T Shirts,” Chrissie said after a while of silence.

Aaron scoffed. “What? ‘Cheated on by Robert Sugden. How dumb are we’?”

“For example,” Chrissie said. “I know how you feel, you know? Like somebody just pulled the rug out from under you.”

Aaron shook his head. “No, you don’t. It’s different. We… he…. I knew what I was getting into with him.”

Chrissie looked at him. “Oh my God, you are gonna forgive him, aren’t you? You are gonna take him back, because you love him so much and because you think you deserve this somehow. Being cheated on, because you done it with him to me?”

“What? No, I’m not…. that’s not…. No,” Aaron said.

Chrissie’s face softened and she even gave him a smile.

“You know, it’s true. We are different. This is different. He always held back with me. I could always sort of feel it. But I thought, if I just love him enough, if I just trust him enough, he would finally be able to open up to me, for real. But he never did. With you… he did. You could see it. Everybody can see it. How he changed… being with you,” Chrissie said and shook her head. She hadn’t planned on being this open. But here she was.

“He still cheated on me,” Aaron said. “He still did the one thing he knew…. He wanted to hurt me back for…. things I said…. And I get that, even… but I just can’t… I don’t know how to go on now… all these images….”

Chrissie made a face at that.

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “You don’t want to hear this.”

“I’m gonna tell you something now,” Chrissie said. “And you can believe it, or you can’t, it’s really your choice. Robert slept with half the village. I knew that when we came here, but the only threat for me was Katie. The only one he ever loved, I thought. And then we got here and they hated each other, she was on his case constantly and I was relieved. I thought, well, no threat there. And I knew what he was like and I was jealous, oh yeah, I was so jealous, but I also always knew I could and would forgive a one night stand. A one off. Because that is how he functions. That is how he deals, with sex. I knew when a deal wasn’t going his way we would have mind-blowing sex that night.”

Aaron made a gagging noise and Chrissie actually laughed at that.

“Deal with it,” she just said before he continued. “And I guess that part of him hasn’t changed. Only this time it was heartbreak probably, over whatever you said, and if he was really drunk, well, there goes his walls. And well, Rebecca wanted to get in his pants since she stepped off that helicopter.”

Aaron furrowed his brows and for the first time he was the one looking at Chrissie.

“Are you actually defending him right now?” he asked.

“I know, I have to wash out my mouth with soap in a minute,” Chrissie said. 

Aaron breathed in and out. His fists on his side were slowly unclenching.

“So,” Chrissie said, “are you gonna go in or go back to your husband?”

Aaron bit his lip again.

“How can I just go back?” he asked quietly. “If I forgive him, he’ll just do it again, right?”

Chrissie shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe,” she said. “Or maybe not. It’ll be work.”

Aaron just nodded, his eyes back on the front door of Home Farm.

“So,” Chrissie said. “Are you coming in or not?”

Aaron let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

“Not,” he said. 

“All right then,” Chrissie said and took a few steps away from Aaron towards the house.

“Chrissie,” he called out and she turned around. 

“I’m sorry, for what it’s worth,” he said.

She let out a shaky laugh and shook her head.

“No, you’re not,” she said. “I guess you love him too much to be sorry. You love him too much, period.”

Aaron nodded and watched her disappear behind the door before he turned around and left.


End file.
